The Adventure Of A Lifetime
by ThePotatoBlog43
Summary: A normal girl wishing for adventure, finds a device that can make he teleport through dimensions, dimensions she wants to go to! Join her on The Adventure Of A Lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my house, tired of school and my "friends". I looked down at the math problems on the paper, some of them not making sense in my mind. I groaned and got up from the table and stretched. 'Oh right! I haven't introduced my self yet! Hi! My name is Melody, Melody Scott! Now enough with me, onto the story!'

"That feels better" I say walking to the window, looking out into the woods.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. I opened my eyes a few seconds later, looking into the woods again, deciding to take a walk.

I grabbed my shoes and put them on, opening the door and walking towards the path in the woods.

-TiMe sKiP-

I has been a while since I left my house and I was looking at the trees and looking at the animals when I tripped and fell down a small, but steep hill.

I let out a small scream and covered my face when I got to the bottom. I got up and looked around, there were less trees and a big field in front of me, filled with flowers.

"Where did this come from?" I ask myself, quietly.

I walked towards the field and stoped when I noticed a box on a tree stump. Curious I walked towards the box, stopping right in front of it.

The box was made out of wood with a golden strip, with words, on it. I picked it up read what the words said.

-The Power Of The Dimensions-

"What does that mean?"

I find a button and I press it. After a few presses it opens and I see...

~Oooo! A cliffhanger! I wonder what's in it!...y'all will find out in the next chapter! And I will try to write longer chapters!

See you beings next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to your ITDR or you're Into The Dimensions Remote.

If you found this you are a lucky being, you now have the power to go to your favorite movie/book/musical/tv show, starting at the beginning of the movie, book, etc, till the end. You will be able to exit the movie, book, etc, at anytime that you want. But there are rules.

Rules:

You can't tell anyone in this world about this device

2\. You can't change the plot in any way, shape or form. If you do they will forget it immediately.

3\. You are not able to die, you can get hurt, stabbed, shot, cut, poisoned, etc. but you will heal.

4\. You can tell the characters where you come from, but be careful with that.

5\. You will b able to have some kind of power with some or all of The Dimensions you go to.

That is all the rules, for now, do not throw away this paper away, more rules and instructions will appear automatically later.

About the buttons, as you can see there is nothing on them, yet, the ITDR has not gotten used to you yet and by the next day, some familiar symbols for the fandoms you like will appear.

The red button on the top will turn it on, of course.

The open and close button will open and close The Dimensions portals to your Dimensions.

If you point the laser pointer on a wall of the floor, a rainbow portal will open and then you press the buttons for The Dimension you want to go to and it will change to a different color.

Be careful who you show this to, and make sure you don't get this in the wrong hands.

You will in counter people trying to take this from you, do not let them. When you wake up you will have a small tattoo of the remote on your wrist. If you want to take the remote off just tap it and it will appear in your hand if you want to put it back just press the secret compartment button and say 'away' and the tattoo will appear back on your wrist and the remote will disappear.

When you sleep you will have an image of an object, find this object and bring it back to this world and to the stump. They are the key to saving the world. Remember don't trust anyone.

I wish you, good luck reader. Use this wisely.=

I finished reading the instructions and rules and looked at the remote.

"Huh..a dimension traveling remote?..cool" I was excited! 'Maybe I can finally get the adventure I've always wanted!' I thought to myself, barely able to contain my excitement.

I looked outside to see it was dark outside so I decided it was time for bed. I changed into my PJs and got in bed, shutting off my lights and got in bed, setting the remote in the bedside drawer and going to sleep.

-I think that's enough for tonight or day, I don't know what time it is for y'all but I'm a tired potato. See you in the next chapter y'all! Byeee!-


End file.
